cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Krynn
|avgstrength = 34,668 |totalnukes = 90 |rank = |score = 1.42 }} Krynn was a small alliance on the Black sphere. It was founded on December 27, 2009 by Lord Boris, and was promptly joined by Mirima. It was formed originally as an Orange alliance, but announced its transition to Black in March 2010. It disbanded on January 10, 2011. Charter Article I: Government * 1.1 The King shall be the head of Krynn, and shall have final say in all matters of alliance importance. * 1.2 The King shall serve indefinitely, or upon resignation or removal. ** 1.2.1 The King may be removed by unanimous approval of at least 3 Dukes, plus a 75% majority vote of the general membership of the alliance. ** 1.2.2 Upon resignation, the King may appoint a successor, who is to be approved by a majority vote of at least 3 Dukes. * 1.3 The King shall have the authority to appoint Dukes to areas of alliance importance, such as internal and foreign affairs matters. ** 1.3.1 Dukes shall have the authorities granted to them by an edict of the King when their position is established. ** 1.3.2. Dukes shall have a term to be decided upon by the King. Article II: Membership * 2.1 Applicants shall be required to complete an admissions process and meet admissions requirements set forth by the King or a Duke given such authority * 2.2 Applicants shall fly the ingame alliance affiliation 'Krynn Applicant' until their application is approved or denied by the appropriate authority * 2.3 Members of Krynn must fly the alliance affiliation of 'Krynn' at all times. Failure to do so shall nullify membership. * 2.4 Membership may be terminated for violations of alliance policy or at the discretion of the King. Article III: Warfare and Espionage * 3.1 Members of Krynn are obligated to follow any and all military orders issued by the King or other military staff. * 3.2 No member or applicant may declare war on any other nation without authorization. * 3.3 The practice of raiding for any resource or other reason is disavowed by Krynn. * 3.4 Military staff may seek the King's approval to run military drills, including simulated and practice combat, but shall take all precautions to mitigate any collateral damage caused in the execution of said actions. * 3.5 The use of nuclear first-strikes in cases of offensive or defensive alliance warfare is authorized. * 3.6 Krynn members may never launch ingame spy operations against another nation, except in cases where a state of war exists between Krynn and the target alliance. * 3.7 Espionage in the form of non-ingame spying is disavowed by Krynn. * 3.8 Members found in violation of the provisions of this article may be subject to expulsion and/or sentenced to a state of zero infrastructure. Article IV: Amendments, Policies, and Ratification * 4.1 Amendments to this document shall be made by the King after a 72 hour public discourse of the proposed measure in which all members shall have the right to advise. * 4.2 Doctrines and policies may be established by the King at any time. * 4.3 This document is considered ratified immediately upon signing by the King. History Coming Soon!